Yo en Sword Art Online!
by BrunoRyusake
Summary: Esta historia no esta basada en el Anime, es sobre unos chicos que igual entraron a Sword Art Online y se han quedado para ser los principales de esta Maravillosa Historia
1. Chapter 1

Yo! En SAO!

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sword Art Online Son de Reki Kawahara. (Lo demás pues ya ven juejuejue)

Capítulo 1:

Igual que muchos yo y mis amigos estuvimos esperando con ansias la presentación del nuevo videojuego MMORPG llamado Sword Art Online, por desgracia ninguno de nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de ser uno de los poderosos Beta Tester así que solo pudimos leer el manual que nos traía el juego, nosotros lo conseguimos gracias a nuestra amiga Mia Shizuku la cual nos lo mando desde Japón ya que nosotros somos de México…

-Bueno los cascos los preparas tu o yo?- Dijo un joven de cabello Rubio con ojos azules, era flaco más no anoréxico, tenia los ojos azules y era de piel blanca.

-Nah Me da flojera hazlo tu Diego- Dijo un joven un poco más bajito que el que tenía un cabello de color negro (Estilo un poco más corto que el de Goku pero igual con las puntitas saltadas) que tenía algunas puntas de su pelo de color Naranja natural con los ojos negros fusionados con un destello naranjita y tenía la piel dorada (Como naruto XD).

-Voy a conectar esto aquí Bruno- Dijo un joven que estaba a su lado, era alto igual que Diego, tenia el cabello de color café y tenia ojos negros pero gastados ya que no dormía mucho.- para que luego no digas que no hago nada jaja- Dijo con algo de frustración.

-Lo que digas- Dijo Bruno más desinteresado que nada, lo único que quería era entrar al juego.

Estos chicos sabían japonés ya que pasaron la mitad de su vida en Japón luego ya se pasaron a vivir a México, siempre habían sido Gamers de muchos videojuegos, Tanto que hasta tenían su propio canal de Goutube Llamado OohMyGaming (Nota: Fuck Yeah OohMyGamig! XD).

-Bueno hora de entrar al Juego! Ya me he cansado que esperar en esta silla por días! Quiero matar lobos y monstruos a lo loco!- Dijo Furioso El naranja ya que para el ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno todos pónganse sus cascos y vamos a jugar! Recuerden que nos encontraremos en el centro de la ciudad en el Nivel 1!- Grito el rubio con igual entusiasmo

-Bruno, Rodo, Diego ¡No se mueran antes de enfrentarme!- Grito por último el café con entusiasmo, mientras que rodo se había quedado callado con el casco ya puesto.

Todos se pusieron sus cascos, los encendieron y se pusieron los lentes- link Start!- Todos gritaron y entraron al mundo de Swort Art Online…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aja si ya se lo saben XD

Después de entrar a juego y escuchar la terrible noticia del creador…

-Tiene que ser una broma, primer día y no encontramos a Bruno-Dijo David algo enojado-Bueno como el administrador nos puso nuestras verdaderas apariencias debería ser fácil encontrarlo.

-Seguramente se fue a comer algo!- Dijo Rodolfo que tenía ojos cafés y un cabello café un poco corto era de estructura larga y flaca-

-Disculpa señorita nos diría si ha visto a un chico como de su estatura un poco extremista y con el cabello negro y puntas naranjas?- Pregunto Diego a una chica con una capucha que solo se podía ver su pelo de color marrón-anaranjado castaño (Nota: Si no saben quién es entonces….están muy mal X'D)

Antes de que ella (Si "ella" XD) pudiera responder se escucharon unos gritos que venían del aire..

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUITENSE, QUITENSE!- Grito el anaranjado que estaba cayendo!

-QUE COÑO HACES EN EL AIRE!- Grito David asustado de que esa masa le cayera en la cabeza

BUUUM! Bruno cayo y se levantó una montaña de humo

-Que daño, huua en que he caído!- Cayo encima de la chica con capucha-

-Quítate de ahí pedazo de humano!- Grito David encabronado al ver que cayó sobre esa chica-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón!- Dijo, No más bien grito Bruno hacia esa chica

La chica con capucha se paró, se limpió el polvo y le hecho una mirada de esas que dices "Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida"..

-…-No dijo nada la chica-

-Me dio hambre :3- Dijo bruno que al parecer ya se estaba parando del suelo, hablándole al aire y con una despreocupación enorme- Oe niña! Como disculpa que te parece si te invito a algo para comer!- Le dijo Bruno con una super sonrisa enfrente de la chica

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza

-Muy bien, ya estamos en este mundo! Que se le va a hacer? No es tan malo como para suicidarse verdad? –

-Pues que dirán mis padres? Y de mi vida social?- Hablo por primera vez la mujercita, Todos quedaron impresionados, excepto Bruno el seguía con su típica expresión hacia el aire

-De padres no te diría mucho jaja, los míos los perdí hace ya mucho tiempo por un incidente, por eso tampoco nos preocupamos sobre los cascos, porque vivimos solos todos nosotros, la vida social para mi es solo una forma de pedir atención, yo con tener unos cuantos amigos con los que pueda confiar me conformo- seguía con los brazos en la nuca caminando hacia algún restaurante del centro en el piso 1-

-…- Dejo de hablar la chica.

-A se me ha olvidado!-Grito Bruno se dio una vuelta y le agarro la mano a la chica- Un gusto! Mi Nombre es Bruno Ryusake!- Dijo sonriéndole a la chica la cual estaba algo sorprendida porque le había dicho su nombre completo

-Un gusto, Mi nombre es Asuna- Dijo devolviéndole con una sonrisa

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a una zona del piso uno parecía que hasta había una reunión de compañeros para ir por el jefe del piso 1

-Yo no voy ahí, tu puedes ir Asuna nosotros veremos que hacer- Dijo Bruno Con su típica sonrisa

-Porque no van?- Dijo algo triste Asuna

-Jajaja tu no preguntes Asuna-chan nosotros iremos con Bruno- Le dijeron todos por igual a Asuna

.-Ah! Recuerda algo Asuna, Nos volveremos a ver así que no nos vallas a olvidar okey?-Dijo bruno mirándola a los ojos

-Claro que si! Los estaré esperando con ansias!- grito Asuna

-ADIOS!- Dijeron todos los miembros de OHMG (OohMyGaming)

Se fueron los amigos por un lado y Asuna se fue por el otro hacia la reunión

-haaa, Bueno hay que entrenar si queremos vencer al jefe antes que los de ese grupo verdad Bruno?- Dijo Diego-

-Si habrá que entrenar un montón ya que su partida hacia el jefe será en 2 días

-Muy bien pues habrá que hacerlo en Grande!-Grito David

Los compañeros empezaron a entrenar en el bosque contra jabalíes y lobos hasta que llegara el día del enfrentamiento contra el jefe del Nivel 1…

Hasta Aquí el capitulo de hoy! Jejeje los he separado! - ¿Qué pasara con los chicos mientras que Asuna Se encuentra con Kirito?


End file.
